Better Life
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sekuel dari You're Not a Murderer. Hogwarts kembali dibuka. Trio Gryffindor kembali untuk tahun ketujuh mereka. Apakah akhirnya kehidupan normal menanti mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Summary : Sekuel dari You're Not a Murderer. Hogwarts kembali dibuka. Trio Gryffindor kembali untuk tahun ketujuh mereka. Apakah akhirnya kehidupan normal menanti mereka?

**A/N : Tepat pada tanggal ini dua tahun yang lalu, fic multichapter pertama saya, "You're Not A Murderer" di-publish di fanfiction dan ini adalah sekuel dari fic tersebut. Berkisah tentang tahun ketujuh Hermione dan Draco. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

**.**

**Better Life**

**.**

The Burrow

Hermione Granger setengah berlari menaiki tangga The Burrow menuju kamar Ron. Dengan penuh semangat dia membuka pintu kamar Ron dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya masih tertidur lelap.

"Harry! Harry bangun! Ron!" Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan badan Harry, berusaha membuat pemuda itu bangun. "Harry!"

"Ugh—'da pa, Mione?" Tanya Harry yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ada pelahap maut mengepung The Burrow!" Teriak Hermione.

Harry langsung melompat bangun dengan gelagapan dan berusaha mencari tongkatnya.

"APA? Pelahap maut? Mana? Dimana? Tongkatku—Apa yang?—Hermione—" Harry baru menyadari kalau dirinya dikerjain setelah melihat Hermione yang tersenyum-senyum geli dan kemudian tertawa.

"Hahahahaha…Harry—Harry—" Hermione tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tapi kalau kau melihat tampang Harry saat itu, kau juga pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu, Mione," kata Harry sewot. "Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana kagetnya aku saat kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Hmph—Oke, Harry. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berniat sedikit usil. Habis kau tidak mau bangun juga setelah aku bangunkan," ujar Hermione.

"Aku bangun sekarang," gerutu Harry.

"Bagus," cengir Hermione. "Dan cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan. "

"Siap Ma'am," sahut Harry.

Hermione kemudian melangkah ke arah Ron yang rupanya sama sekali tidak bergeming walaupun Hermione sudah berteriak membangunkan Harry tadi. Hermione memposisikan diri di sebelah Ron dan berteriak tepat di telinga pemuda berambut merah itu.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" Hermione menirukan Mrs. Weasley dengan sangat sempurna.

Sama seperti Harry, Ron juga bangun dengan gelagapan dan bingung.

"M—mum? Mum?" Ron memandangi seluruh kamar dengan mata melotot berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran ibunya. Tapi yang ditemukannya hanyalah Hermione yang tersenyum gelI dan Harry yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau!" Ron melemparkan bantalnya pada Harry, yang ditangkap dengan sangat mudah oleh Seeker Gryffindor itu. "Tadi itu kau kan, Mione? Kerja bagus," gerutu Ron.

Hermione hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh ya, kapan kau sampai, Mione?" Tanya Harry mengalihkan pandangan Hermione dari Ron yang masih menggerutu sebal.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Hermione dengan suara riang. Sepertinya ada hal yang membuatnya tampak sangat bahagia. "Aku langsung kemari untuk membangunkan kalian begitu aku sampai."

"Pilihan bagus,"celetuk Ron.

"Well, cepat turun! Sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan!" Perintah Hermione. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Ron.

"Dia masih saja menyebalkan," gerutu Ron yang merasa sebal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu.

.

.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian bangun juga! Untung ada Hermione disini yang bersedia membantuku membangunkan kalian!" Sambut Mrs. Weasley ketika Harry dan Ron sampai dibawah.

"Nah, ini telur untuk kalian. Roti panggang ada di meja. Ginny! Apakah dia belum bangun? Oh—dimana dia?" Mrs. Weasley menyerahkan sepiring telur untuk Harry dan Ron kemudian berlalu untuk mencari anak bungsunya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sudah tidak sabar kembali ke Hogwarts," celoteh Hermione riang ketika Harry dan Ron sudah duduk dimeja. "Aku sudah ingin sekali mempelajari Transfigurasi kelas tujuh. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Kurasa aku akan mencobanya dulu nanti setelah aku membeli bukunya."

Harry dan Ron diam saja mendengar semua celotehan Hermione. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada roti panggang dan telur mereka.

"Kalian sudah mendapat surat dari Hogwarts kan?" Tanya Hermione, masih dengan semangatnya.

"Bwendu zadjhua," jawab Ron dengan mulut penuh roti. Hermione menatapnya jijik.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" Kata Hermione galak.

Kemudian Hermione berpaling ke arah Harry. "Maksud Ron, tentu saja, Mione."

"Bagus," kata Hermione puas. "Aku sangat senang sekali, Harry. Akhirnya kita bisa bertugas bersama. Kita akan memastikan peraturan tetaplah peraturan dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu dan Ron melanggarnya tahun ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai tugas patroli denganmu. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu kau pasti bertanggung jawab pada tugasmu. Dan—"

"Tunggu, Mione," potong Harry. "Apa maksudmu dengan kita berpatroli bersama?"

Harry menatap bingung Hermione. Ron juga sudah berhenti menikmati rotinya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" Hermione balas bertanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ron ikut bersuara dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja aku bicara tentang tugas Ketua Murid. _Harry _dan aku!" Jawab Hermione.

"Memangnya siapa yang Ketua Murid?" Tanya Harry. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap bingung pada Hermione kemudian Ron.

"Apa? Jadi—Jangan bilang kalau bukan kau—Lalu, siapa?" Gumam Hermione bingung.

"Kau Ketua Murid, Mione?" Potong Ron dan tampaknya itu langsung membuyarkan kebingungan Hermione.

"YA! Ya, tentu saja! Tentu saja! Oh—aku bahkan tidak bisa menduganya. Surat itu datang padaku dan membawa lencana ini untukku! Lihat!" Pekik Hermione girang sambil menunjukkan lencana Ketua Muridnya.

Ron memandang lencana itu dengan jijik. "Jadi kau Ketua Murid juga? _Sangat Percy_," sindirnya.

"Jadi bukan kau juga Ketua Muridnya, Ron?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak mau jadi saingan Percy. Dan aku juga malas dengan semua tugas Ketua Murid. Jabatan prefek saja sudah cukup menyita waktu," jawab Ron sekenanya.

"Yang ada dalam suratku hanyalah lencana Kapten Quidditch," Harry ikut nimbrung.

"Benarkah? Kok kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sih? Wah, kau jadi kaptenku lagi!" Seru Ron senang sambil merangkul pundak Harry. "Tapi kalau kau mengijinkanku masuk dalam tim lagi sih," lanjut Ron sok serius.

"Hei, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu, _mate_. Masalahmu hanya pada krisis percaya diri," kekeh Harry.

"Sialan kau!" Seru Ron sambil meninju bahu Harry dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Err—Hermione?" Harry baru menyadari bahwa Hermione diam saja dan tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa, Mione?" Tanya Ron.

"Eh—Apa? Oh—Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau bukan kalian, lalu siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid Putra nya," jawab Hermione sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin saja Zacharias Smith dari Hufflepuff?" Usul Ron.

Hermione mengernyit jijik mendengar nama itu. "Kau pikir dia akan kembali tahun ini? Lagipula aku juga tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengannya. Dengan si congkak itu."

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja Ernie atau Anthony Goldstein dari Ravenclaw," Harry juga ikut mengusulkan nama-nama yang mungkin saja menjadi Ketua Murid. "Atau mungkin, Malfoy?"

Hermione hampir saja menjatuhkan roti panggangnya mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut Harry. Ron malah sudah menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"APA?" Teriak Ron.

"Ron, kecilkan suaramu!" Tegur Hermione.

"Apa?" Tanya Harry saat kedua sahabatnya sama-sama memandang ke arahnya. "Aku hanya menyebutkan nama-nama prefek yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi Ketua Murid kan?"

"Malfoy? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, Harry," kata Hermione tercenung.

"Memangnya kau mau bekerja sama dengannya, Mione?" Tanya Ron tidak percaya._ "Dia seorang Malfoy."_

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia seorang Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dia seorang Slytherin!" Seru Ron.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia seorang Slytherin?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Merlin! Kalian ingat kan kalau semua Slytherin itu jahat, licik dan—"

"Severus Snape adalah seorang Slytherin dan memori terakhirku mengatakan dia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungiku, Ron," potong Harry.

"_Dia pelahap maut!"_ Desis Ron.

"Ron! Pelahap maut sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang! Aku bisa berdiri disini—dihadapanmu adalah juga karena jasa Narcissa Malfoy! Dan kuingatkan, barangkali kau lupa—dan aku yakin kau memang sudah melupakannya—yang menjatuhkan kakak-beradik Carrow adalah Draco Malfoy," ujar Harry.

"Oke. Oke. Baiklah," gumam Ron sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Lagipula kau mendengarnya sendiri berkata bahwa dia ada di pihak kita saat perang besar, Ron," lanjut Hermione.

"Hei…Hei…Baiklah, aku percaya dia sudah berubah, oke? Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa berteman dengannya. Aku masih saja merasa sebal padanya," kata Ron.

"Cobalah, Ron. Hermione saja bisa memaafkannya kan?"

Ron yang merasa kalah suara hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat dan memilih untuk melanjutkan memakan telurnya.

.

.

Hogwarts Express

"Aku masih merasa penasaran siapa yang terpilih menjadi ketua murid tahun ini," ujar Hermione.

Saat ini Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah berada di peron 9 ¾ sambil mendorong koper masing-masing. Sejak masih dalam perjalanan tadi, Hermione sudah mengocehkan tentang rasa penasarannya terhadap siapa yang dipilih oleh McGonagall menjadi partner ketua muridnya tahun ini.

"Yeah, kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi, Mione. Jadi berhenti mengoceh tentang hal itu terus," kata Ron yang tampaknya mulai merasa kesal.

Hermione mendelik ke arah Ron tetapi akhirnya dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Harry—" Seperti ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan menyesal karena harus meninggalkannya sendirian di Hogwarts Express karena dia dan Ron harus menjalankan tugas patroli. Biasanya Harry memang akan merasa kesepian. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum—

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Aku mengerti. Lagipula Ginny pasti sudah mendapatkan kompartemen kosong sekarang," ujar Harry sambil nyengir. Tentu saja Harry tidak akan kesal ditinggal sendirian seperti sebelumnya karena kali ini ada Ginny yang akan menemaninya.

"Oi! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku, Potter," seru Ron tiba-tiba sambil memberi tatapan peringatan pada Harry. Ron selalu berubah menjadi galak jika sudah menyangkut adik satu-satunya.

Harry hanya nyengir sambil melambaikan tangan dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelototi Harry seperti itu, Ron? Ayo kita ke gerbong prefek! Para prefek pasti sudah menunggu kita disana," ajak Hermione.

Benar saja, gerbong prefek sudah penuh dengan para prefek baik yang lama maupun yang baru. Ernie Macmillan—prefek Hufflepuff yang satu angkatan dengan Hermione dan Ron berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada dua anggota trio emas Gryffindor itu.

"Hermione, Ron, senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Kalian juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts kalau begitu? Dan—wow! Hermione, kau ketua murid tahun ini?" Seru Ernie.

"Err—yeah, seperti yang kau lihat, Ernie," Jawab Hermione sambil sedikit menegakkan kepalanya dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Wow! Selamat untukmu, Hermione! Dan apakah kau menjadi ketua murid juga, Ron?" Tanya Ernie pada Ron.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan menjadi prefek saja, Ernie. Jadi bukan kau juga yang mendapatkan lencana ketua murid putra?" Ron balas bertanya.

Ernie menggeleng, "Bagaimana dengan Harry Potter? Kupikir dia kandidat terkuat tahun ini."

"Kalau Harry mendapatkan lencana itu, tentunya dia akan berada disini kan?" Jawab Ron.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Mencari ketua murid putra?" Mendengar suara dingin yang sangat mereka kenal sontak membuat Hermione, Ron dan Ernie menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"_No way!_" Ron mendelik menatap si pemilik suara.

"Merlin!" Seru Ernie sambil menatap kaget lencana yang terpasang di jubah Hogwarts seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja mendatangi mereka.

"Malfoy?" Tidak seperti kedua partnernya dan mungkin juga seisi gerbong prefek yang saat ini sedang mengalami gelombang shock dengan kejutan yang dibawa oleh Draco Malfoy, Hermione bisa dengan cepat mengatasi rasa kagetnya dan kembali memasang senyumnya.

"Kau kembali juga tahun ini, Malfoy?" Sambut Hermione dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya. McGonagall khusus mendatangi keluargaku untuk menyampaikan surat dan lencanaku. Dia ingin memastikan aku akan kembali untuk tahun ketujuhku dan ayah juga mengijinkan aku untuk kembali," kata Draco.

"Dan kenapa McGonagall memilih memberikan lencana itu padamu, Malfoy?" Tanya Ron ketus –menyuarakan pertanyaan bisu semua orang dalam gerbong itu—sambil menatap Draco dengan tidak suka.

"Entahlah. Kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya kalau kau mau, Weasley," jawab Draco ringan.

"Tentu saja! Akan kupastikan itu hal pertama yang akan kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya nanti!" Tukas Ron.

"Oke, cukup Ron! Kita harus memulai patroli diseluruh gerbong. Sebelumnya, aku akan memberikan sedikit pengarahan pada prefek-prefek baru,"Hermione menghentikan Ron sebelum pemuda bungsu Weasley itu memancing pertengkaran.

"Ayo, Malfoy! Kau tahu tugasmu kan?" Hermione menatap Draco dengan alis terangkat karena Draco belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya mematung.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergerak ke samping Hermione dan membantunya memberikan pengarahan pada para prefek.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Pembuka singkat. Mungkin tidak sebanding bagi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu sekuel ini. Atau beberapa mungkin malah sudah lupa soal sekuel ini. Bagi yang belum pernah membaca prekuel fic ini, silahkan dibaca dulu. Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca teaser fic ini juga mungkin secara garis besar sudah mengetahui isi fic ini. Sedikit info, kalian tidak akan menemukan dark ataupun tragedy seperti dalam fic prekuelnya ataupun seceria Mission Impossible, tetapi semoga kalian tetap suka pada fic ini. Fic ini juga tidak akan menjadi terlalu panjang dan semoga saja tidak bertele-tele. Anyway, bagi pembaca "Our Love Story" dan yang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya, mohon maaf karena fic tersebut tidak akan dilanjutkan dulu sampai Better Life selesai di publish, tetapi tenang saja, tidak sampai akhir tahun, fic ini diperkirakan sudah akan selesai dan disusul dengan kelanjutan Our Love Story.

Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview maupun memberikan kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ini.

Lewat fic ini, saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, membantu dan mendukung saya dalam fic "You're Not A Murderer" dua tahun lalu.

Link You're Not A Murderer (Prekuel): s/6315672/1/Youre-Not-a-Murderer

Link Changes (Teaser): s/6689199/1/Changes


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Summary : Sekuel dari You're Not a Murderer. Hogwarts kembali dibuka. Trio Gryffindor kembali untuk tahun ketujuh mereka. Apakah akhirnya kehidupan normal menanti mereka?

* * *

**.**

**Better Life**

**.**

"Jadi?" Ginny Weasley langsung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut begitu Hermione mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya. Harry dan Ron yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Ginny juga ikut memandang Hermione dan membuat Hermione merasa bagaikan tersangka yang sedang disidang dibawah tatapan ketiga temannya.

"Apanya, Gin?" Hermione balas bertanya.

"Partner ketua muridmu," jawab Ginny dengan tidak sabar. "Benarkah dia Draco Malfoy?"

Suasana aula besar saat itu sangat ramai. Murid-murid tampaknya sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, Hermione cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya mereka membicarakan topik yang sama. Topik yang juga sedang disinggung oleh Ginny saat ini.

Hermione memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ginny adalah orang kesekian yang bertanya seperti itu padanya, padahal Hermione tahu berita bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah ketua murid laki-laki untuk tahun ini sudah tersebar bahkan sebelum mereka mencapai Hogwarts. Terlebih lagi Ron pastinya sudah menceritakan hal tersebut pada Harry dan Ginny.

"Ya," jawab singkat Hermione.

"Kau datang terlambat. Apakah tadi kau bersamanya?" Seperti biasanya, Ginny selalu menjadi orang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hermione tahu Ginny tidak akan melepasnya hanya dengan satu-dua pertanyaan.

"Ya," Hermione menjawab pelan. "McGonagall memanggil kita untuk menegaskan kembali peraturan-peraturan tahun ini. Mereka akan memperketat jam malam dan tugas ketua murid adalah memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada seorang muridpun yang melanggarnya. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kalau McGonagall tentunya akan lebih tegas dan disiplin daripada Dumbledore. Dia benar-benar tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman bagi mereka yang melanggar peraturan."

"Kenapa para prefek tidak diminta untuk berpatroli juga?" Ron mulai menyuarakan protesnya.

"McGonagall berpendapat tidak efektif jika terlalu banyak yang berpatroli, jadi beliau hanya menugaskan tugas patroli pada ketua murid saja," jelas Hermione sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat supaya mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi karena McGonagall akan segera memulai pidatonya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa McGonagall bisa memilih _ferret_ itu menjadi ketua murid!" Ron kembali membicarakan topik tersebut sambil menatap tajam Professor McGonagall yang sudah selesai berpidato. "Maksudku—astaga! Dia itu mantan pelahap maut!"

"Ron!" tegur Hermione. "Bisa tidak, kau tidak menyinggung soal itu lagi? Kita sedang dalam usaha perdamaian saat ini!"

"Yeah, tapi memangnya mereka bisa diajak berdamai?" Ron memandang sengit pada meja Slytherin. Hermione sedikit menoleh dan melihat Draco Malfoy duduk disana, di antara dua anak laki-laki yang dikenali Hermione sebagai Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Hermione menyadari bahwa sejak tadi beberapa anak juga banyak yang mencuri pandang ke arah meja Slytherin yang hanya terisi kurang dari separuh. Banyak anak-anak Slytherin yang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengikuti orangtuanya pindah ke luar negeri segera setelah kekalahan Voldemort. Hal seperti itu tentu membuat asrama Slytherin semakin dipandang rendah dan dicap sebagai pengecut oleh asrama lainnya.

"McGonagall pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri walaupun dia tidak memberitahumu, Ron!" balas Hermione.

"Kau tahu sendiri orang seperti apa para Slytherin itu, Hermione. Apa kau pikir mereka bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat? Tetap saja McGonagall gila menurutku karena sudah memilih _ferret _pengecut itu sebagai ketua murid," ucap Ron lagi dengan nada yang lebih santai karena makanan sudah memenuhi meja di depan mereka.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, Ron! Menurutku dia bukan pengecut jika dia punya nyali untuk kembali kesini dan menerima jabatan ketua murid itu. Aku yakin dia tidak kembali kesini untuk main-main, Ron," kata Hermione sambil mengernyitkan dahinya seperti biasa setiap kali dia melihat cara makan Ron.

"Bwaphi thedab swajha—"

"Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?" potong Harry yang mulai terlihat kesal dengan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku kembali kesini untuk menikmati tahun yang tenang yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. Jadi bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan itu dan kita makan dengan tenang? Dan perlu kutambahkan, aku tidak masalah dan tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi ketua murid laki-laki. Aku hanya ingin menjadi murid normal, oke?"

"Bwoke Bwayi," jawab Ron disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah ayam panggang.

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara, Ronald!" desis Hermione sebelum mengambil makanan.

.

.

Hermione berdiri dengan gugup di depan lukisan yang menjadi jalan masuk ke asrama ketua murid, padahal tadi dia berjalan dengan cukup tergesa-gesa. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan tinggal satu asrama dengan seorang Draco Malfoy sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdiri mematung seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun sudah berbaikan dengan Draco di akhir perang besar yang lalu, tetap saja Hermione merasa canggung. Dia merasa belum terlalu mengenal laki-laki itu dan, astaga! Mereka bahkan bermusuhan sebelum ini. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengganggu Hermione dan berhasil membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya berdiri gelisah di depan jalan masuk asrama ketua murid selama hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya.

"Apakah kau akan masuk atau hanya akan memandangiku seperti itu, miss?" tanya lukisan di depan Hermione dengan sedikit sinis.

Hermione baru saja memantapkan hati dan melangkah mendekat untuk menyebutkan kata kuncinya ketika tiba-tiba saja lukisan dihadapannya mengayun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Draco Malfoy dibelakangnya.

Hermione terkesiap kaget dan melotot menatap Draco. Kedua tangannya kembali saling meremas tanda bahwa rasa gugup kembali menyerang sang ketua murid perempuan. Hermione bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya bisa merasa gugup seperti ini hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang Malfoy. Dia yakin tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya, bahkan tidak ketika dia akan menerima hasil OWL-nya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu? Well, walaupun aku tidak yakin kau akan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu bahkan jika kau berpapasan dengan Baron Berdarah," Draco memulai pembicaraan.

Hermione mengerjap dan menutup mulutnya yang rupanya terbuka tanpa dia sadari. "Mau kemana kau?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Hermione.

"Aku akan mampir ke asramaku sebentar. Kau akan masuk atau tetap berdiri mematung seperti itu?" tanya Draco.

"Apa? Oh, tentu saja aku akan masuk. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut tadi," jawab Hermione sambil sedikit membela diri.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu kalau begitu, Granger," ujar Draco dengan senyum samar sebelum mengangguk pelan pada Hermione dan berbalik pergi.

Hermione masih berdiri menatap punggung Draco yang menjauh sambil kembali mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Apakah tadi Draco Malfoy baru mengucapkan kata _'maaf'_ padanya? Sebelumnya Hermione malah tidak yakin kalau Draco mengetahui kata tersebut, tapi barusan Hermione mendengarnya langsung dengan kedua telinganya.

"Mungkin Malfoy memang sudah berubah seperti janjinya dulu," pikir Hermione sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Draco Malfoy, Hermione?"

Hermione tersedak jus labunya mendengar pertanyaan Ginny. Gadis Weasley itu semakin memperlebar cengirannya melihat ekspresi Hermione yang memberikan tatapan 'jangan-bercanda-seperti-itu' padanya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana malam pertamamu satu asrama dengan Draco Malfoy?" Ginny sedikit meralat pertanyaannya tanpa mengurangi cengiran jahil diwajahnya. Untuk saat seperti ini, Ginny tampak sangat mirip dengan kakak kembarnya, Fred dan George.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, Gin," jawab Hermione cepat. "Dia keluar ketika aku baru akan masuk ke asrama dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia kembali ke asrama atau tidak setelah itu karena aku langsung pergi tidur."

"Jadi tidak ada pertengkaran atau duel mantra atau semacamnya?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Oke, oke," Ginny tertawa puas. Menggoda Hermione sudah menjadi salah satu kesukaan Ginny sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biasanya Ginny baru akan berhenti menggoda Hermione ketika salah satu sahabat kakaknya itu akan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan nada tegas seperti barusan.

"Baik-baik saja dengan Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah Ginny sementara Ron mengambil tempat disebelah Hermione. Wajah kedua pemuda tersebut masih terlihat ngantuk. Ron bahkan tidak segan menguap lebar-lebar yang tentu saja langsung dibalas dengan tatapan mencela oleh Hermione.

"Tidak ada masalah, Harry," jawab Hermione.

"_Still ferret_," gumam Ron dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Apa jadwal kita pagi ini?" Hermione bertanya pada Harry dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Ron tadi.

"Ramuan bersama Slughorn," jawab Harry setelah mengecek jadwalnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menjadi anak kesayangannya kali ini, Harry. Tidak tanpa buku milik Professor Snape itu," Hermione berkata dengan penuh kemenangan pada Harry. Kenangan akan kesuksesan Harry yang menggesernya sebagai anak emas seorang guru ternyata masih sangat mengganggu dan menyebalkan bagi Hermione.

"Yah, sayang sekali kalau begitu. Aku mungkin hanya akan mendapat B tahun ini," jawab Harry sambil mengangkat bahu dengan raut wajah tidak peduli.

"Berusahalah lebih keras kalau begitu," kata Ginny sambil mengecup pipi Harry yang disambut keluhan keras dari Ron.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Kelasku masuk 10 menit lebih awal pagi ini. _Bye all_, " ujar Ginny sambil berdiri setelah memeluk singkat Harry.

"Aku rasa aku juga akan pergi ke kelas lebih dulu," kata Hermione sambil membereskan buku-buku yang tadi dia baca selama sarapan.

"Apa? Kelas kita baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, Hermione. Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Ron.

Hermione mengangkat bahu tanpa berkata apa-apa selain, "Sampai jumpa dikelas nanti," dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar.

.

.

Hermione tidak butuh alasan untuk berada di dalam kelas lebih awal daripada teman-temannya. Dan nyatanya dia memang selalu datang lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Dia lebih suka datang terlebih dahulu, memilih tempat duduk yang strategis untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan menunggu pelajaran dimulai sambil membaca apa yang kira-kira akan mereka pelajari hari itu.

Pagi itu rupanya bukan hanya Hermione saja yang punya pemikiran seperti itu. Ketika gadis itu sampai di kelas ramuan yang sekarang berada di lantai tiga, dia melihat sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di dalam kelas. Hermione berjalan masuk sambil meyakinkan matanya bahwa yang sekarang dia lihat sedang duduk di bangku di basik ketiga sebelah kanan kelas adalah Draco Malfoy.

Hermione masih belum melepas matanya dari Draco ketika dia mencapai tempat duduknya yang berjarak dua meja di sebelah kiri meja Draco. Laki-laki itu tampak serius membaca buku ramuannya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Draco tertarik pada ramuan, terlebih lagi dengan Snape sebagai gurunya selama lima tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione dan menangkap basah gadis yang masih menatapnya itu. Hermione sedikit terkesiap kaget ketika bertatapan langsung dengan Draco. Ketua murid perempuan itu segera memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai dijalari rona merah dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Kaget melihatku disini, Granger?" Hermione sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Draco akan mengajaknya bicara. Perlahan Hermione menoleh dan melihat Draco masih menatapnya dengan seulas senyum yang sangat tipis menempel di wajahnya.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini, Malfoy," balas Hermione.

"Aku akan menjadi anak yang rajin tahun ini. Kau siap-siap saja nilaimu akan tersaingi olehku," jawab Draco sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

Hermione mendengus. "Jangan bermimpi, Malfoy."

"Kau hanya belum tahu bagaimana kalau aku serius, Granger," kata Draco masih dengan seringai Slytherin-nya.

Hermione kembali menoleh ke arah Draco dan membalas tatapan laki-laki itu. Hermione tahu bahwa memang sangat mungkin bagi Draco untuk menyaingi nilai-nilainya. Bahkan ketika laki-laki itu banyak bermain-main di lima tahun pertama mereka bersekolah dulu, nilai Draco selalu tidak pernah jauh dari nilai Hermione. Jika Draco benar-benar serius dalam pelajaran sekarang, tampaknya Hermione memang harus berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai peringkat pertama.

"Kau menantangku, Malfoy?" Jiwa Gryffindor Hermione mulai berkobar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu, Granger. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu supaya kau jangan lengah," sahut Draco, kali ini dia kembali mengubah seringainya menjadi senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih untuk peringatanmu, Malfoy. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu," balas Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang tidak mudah dikalahkan, Granger, tapi aku akan berusaha," ucap Malfoy sebelum kembali menekuni bukunya.

Hermione sedikit membuka mulutnya. Draco Malfoy sudah mulai kembali menjadi seorang Malfoy yang menyebalkan baginya. Hermione mungkin saja akan kembali membalas kata-kata Draco jika saja siswa-siswa lain tidak mulai berhamburan masuk termasuk Harry dan Ron.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Slughorn berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas dengan gayanya yang biasa. Hanya sepuluh menit setelah kelas dimulai, Hermione sudah menyadari bahwa Harry tetap menjadi anak kesayangan Slughorn, bahkan tanpa buku ramuan milik Snape!

Menjelang sepuluh menit terakhir, Slughorn memberikan tugas pada murid-muridnya. Setiap murid akan dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok berisi dua orang tidap satu kelompok. Mereka diminta untuk memilih dan membuat salah satu ramuan tingkat N.E.W.T. Tugas ini akan dikerjakan dalam waktu tiga bulan, mengingat ada beberapa ramuan yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan.

"Nah, aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam kelompok-kelompok sekarang," kata Slughorn yang disambut dengan keluhan dari beberapa anak. Beberapa anak tentunya lebih suka jika mereka sendiri yang membentuk kelompok alih-alih gurunya.

"Mr. Nott, kau bisa berpasangan dengan Miss Patil disana," Slughorn menunjuk ke arah Parvati di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Mr. Goldstein, kau dengan Miss Grengrass."

"Miss Brown, kau—" Slughorn ganti menunjuk Lavender, "kau berpasangan dengan Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter kau dengan Mr. Zabini."

Hermione bisa melihat Ron sedikit melotot pada Slughorn dan menatap Harry seolah meminta sahabatnya itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Slughorn. Sayangnya Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil nyengir pada Ron. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kedua sahabatnya, namun dengan segera menggantinya dengan pelototan yang sama dengan Ron setelah menengar kata-kata Slughorn berikutnya.

"Miss Granger dengan Mr. Malfoy."

Hampir seluruh anak yang ada di kelas menoleh menatap Hermione dan Draco dengan pandangan kaget. Beberapa anak malah terang-terangan menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka menunjukkan kekagetannya, termasuk Ron.

Hermione sendiri seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Slughorn. Dia harus berpasangan dengan Malfoy? Setelah si Slytherin itu secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan perang dengannya? Yang benar saja! Oke, mungkin Draco memang tidak menantang Hermione, namun tetap saja Hermione merasa tertantang dengan kata-kata Draco.

Slughorn tampaknya tidak peduli dengan perubahan atmosfir kelas setelah dia menyebut Draco dan Hermione sebagai satu kelompok. Atau memang Slughorn tidak peka terhadap situasi. Guru bertubuh tambun itu tetap santai membagi sisa muridnya ke dalam kelompok.

Hermione melirik ke arah Draco dan melihat laki-laki itu sedang menunduk sibuk dengan bukunya. Anehnya, Draco tampak tenang, seolah berpasangan dengan Hermione sama sekali bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkannya.

"Kau setuju berpasangan dengan si _ferret_ itu?" tanya Ron setengah berbisik dari belakang Hermione.

"Apakah aku punya pilihan?" jawab Hermione tepat ketika Slughorn membubarkan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Summary : Sekuel dari You're Not a Murderer. Hogwarts kembali dibuka. Trio Gryffindor kembali untuk tahun ketujuh mereka. Apakah akhirnya kehidupan normal menanti mereka?

**A/N : ****Terima kasih yang teramat sangat untuk semua readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini dan memberikan review-nya. Aku berusaha mempublish chapter tiga ini secepat yang aku bisa dan semoga chapter empat juga bisa dipublish secepatnya ya. **

**Akhir kata, happy reading and don't forget to review. ^^**

* * *

**.**

**Better Life**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione berjalan mengelilingi rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan, namun buku yang dicarinya tidak juga dia temukan. Sekali lagi Hermione menyusuri salah satu rak yang berisi buku-buku ramuan. Kedua matanya menyipit membaca judul-judul buku yang berjejer rapi—cukup sulit melakukannya, mengingat banyak judul buku yang sudah mengelupas.

Hermione berhenti melangkah dan menatap salah satu buku yang berada di deretan rak yang cukup tinggi. "Itu dia!" ujar Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas untuk meraih buku itu. Karena terletak di deretan yang cukup tinggi, walaupun dia sudah berjinjit, namun Hermione tetap tidak bisa mengambil buku itu.

"_Accio_ buku!"

Hermione terkejut ketika tiba-tiba buku yang hendak diraihnya terbang menjauhinya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, keterkejutan Hermione bertambah ketika melihat buku itu mendarat di tangan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, Granger, tapi—kau ini penyihir atau bukan?" tanya Draco dengan kedua alis terangkat sambil mengacungkan tongkat dan buku yang tadi di ambilnya menggunakan mantra panggil.

Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan menggunakan mantra panggil untuk mengambil buku itu?

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Draco melirik ke arah jam yang terpajang di dinding perpustakaan. "Sepertinya bukan aku yang terlambat tetapi kau yang datang terlalu cepat, Granger."

"Baiklah, baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai bekerja," ujar Hermione sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Draco.

"Ramuan apa yang akan kita buat?" tanya Hermione setelah dirinya dan Draco duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja perpustakaan. Agak aneh memang rasanya duduk berhadapan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy di dalam perpustakaan. Apalagi jika mengingat sebelumnya Hermione bahkan tidak pernah berani memikirkan akan duduk berhadapan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Ramuan apa yang ingin kau buat?" Draco balas bertanya. "Kita akan membuat ramuan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya pada Draco. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan Draco mau mengikuti apa yang Hermione lakukan?

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur sebelum datang kesini, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Kepalaku sehat-sehat saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kepalaku," jawab Draco sambil tersenyum miring yang lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Aku tidak akan melimpahkan tugas ini padamu sendirian, tenang saja—kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku akan tetap ikut bekerja," lanjut Draco ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit curiga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Hermione masih dengan nada yang sedikit sangsi.

Hermione mulai membuka bukunya halaman demi halaman. Matanya terfokus pada tiap lembar halaman yang dibukanya seolah tenggelam dalam kata demi kata yang tercetak disitu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Draco Malfoy belum melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ramuan penua?" Hermione mulai menanyakan pendapat Draco.

"Terlalu biasa," jawab Draco singkat.

"Ramuan pengempis?"

"Tidak menarik."

"Ramuan pelupa?"

"Terlalu mudah untuk level N.E.W.T."

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau aku bebas memilih ramuan apapun yang aku mau?" ucap Hermione kesal karena Draco selalu menolak pilihannya.

"Tapi kau tidak memilih, Granger. Jelas-jelas kau menanyakan pendapatku, jadi aku menjawabnya," sahut Draco tenang. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan pena bulunya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi kalau begitu," ujar Hermione. Draco Malfoy masih tetap menyebalkan baginya walaupun—ini kemajuan—sudah tidak ada cibiran dan tatapan meremehkan yang terpancar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Ramuan ingatan. Aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak. Kita akan mengerjakan ramuan ingatan," putus Hermione setelah beberapa menit membuka-buka halaman bukunya.

"Pilihan menarik, Granger," ucap Draco setuju. "Berapa lama prosesnya?"

Hermione mencermati bahan-bahan dan proses pembuatan ramuan ingatan dengan teliti. "Tidak lama. Hanya dua minggu. Tetapi banyak bahan-bahan yang harus dicari. Sepertinya kita justru akan memakan lebih banyak waktu untuk mencari bahan-bahannya dibandingkan membuatnya," sahut Hermione.

"Kapan kita akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Draco.

"Secepatnya," jawab Hermione sambil mengeluarkan pena bulu dan perkamennya untuk menyalin bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan ingatan.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sudah menulis beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan. Kedua alis laki-laki itu terangkat dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai kecil.

"Apakah kau lupa membawa tongkatmu, Granger?"

Hermione berhenti menulis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Draco. Tanpa bersuara, Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam tas dan merapalkan mantra ke halaman tentang ramuan ingatan lalu menyalinnya ke perkamen yang dibawanya.

"Sepertinya ramuan ingatan memang sangat berguna untukmu, Granger. Jadi kau tidak akan melupakan fakta bahwa kau ini penyihir," ujar Draco dengan nada sarkastik-nya.

"Diam kau, Malfoy," balas Hermione pelan.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Mione?" tanya Harry sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione yang sudah memulai makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan mengatakan ini, tetapi tidak ada masalah," jawab Hermione sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah itu berarti Malfoy menjadi partner yang baik, eh?" tanya Harry lagi.

Hermione menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana dengan Zabini?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Well, terlepas dari ucapannya yang sering dikeluarkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, kurasa dia partner yang cukup bisa di ajak bekerja sama," sahut Harry sambil mengambil ayam goreng. "Kami sudah memutuskan ramuan apa yang akan kami buat dan sudah membagi tugas untuk mencari bahan-bahannya."

"Aku tidak percaya ini," sambung Ron. "Kalian berdua mendapatkan partner seorang Slytherin dan pekerjaan kalian terdengar jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan diriku. Aku bahkan belum menentukan akan membuat ramuan apa."

Harry dan Hermione sama-sama menoleh ke arah Ron dengan pandangan bingung. Ron balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalian tidak melupakan siapa partnerku kan?" bisik Ron.

Harry dan Hermione mendengus tertawa ketika mengingat siapa yang menjadi partner Ron. Laki-laki berambut merah itu kontan melotot pada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menertawainya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya, Won-won?" goda Hermione.

Telinga Ron berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan oleh Hermione.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu, Hermione," gumam Ron degan sedikit gusar.

"Kurasa Lavender tidak seburuk itu, Ron," kata Harry sambil nyengir.

Ron hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan memilih untuk mengisi piringnya dengan banyak makanan. Hermione hanya tersenyum geli melihat Ron namun tidak menyadari jika Harry memandangnya penuh arti.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Sebulan telah berlalu tanpa disadari oleh Hermione. Akhir minggu ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid Hogwarts, yaitu kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade.

Hermione sudah berjanji dengan kedua sahabatnya untuk ikut menikmati akhir pekan bersama di Hogsmeade alih-alih menenggelamkan dirinya di antara tumpukan buku seperti biasanya. Sejujurnya, jika bukan karena Harry yang membujuknya untuk ikut, mungkin Hermione akan lebih memilih untuk memulai merebus ramuannya atau mencari bahan-bahan yang belum terkumpul.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Biarkan aku merasakan kehidupan sekolah yang normal hanya setahun ini saja, termasuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade." Dan dengan bujukan seperti itulah Harry berhasil mengajak Hermione untuk ikut.

Hermione turun dari asrama ketua muridnya. Lorong-lorong yang dilaluinya menuju aula depan penuh dipadati dengan murid-murid yang akan pergi mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Hermione bisa melihat bahwa antusiasme para murid kan kunjungan ini sangat tinggi.

Desa Hogsmeade yang mengalami kerusakan cukup parah ketika perang besar memang sudah dibangun kembali. Kabarnya desa itu sekarang tampak jauh lebih indah dan menarik. Maka dari itu Hermione sama sekali tidak heran kalau desa itu nanti akan padat dan sesak oleh pengunjung.

Sesampainya di aula depan, Hermione langsung mencari-cari dimana kedua sahabatnya itu berada. Hermione bahkan harus menjulurkan kepalanya ditengah keramaian anak-anak lain yang juga hendak keluar.

"Hermione! Disini!"

Hermione melihat Harry dan Ron melambai padanya dari arah pintu aula depan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hermione langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian yakin akan pergi ke Hogsmeade? Di tengah keramaian seperti ini?" tanya Hermione dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Well, kita sudah siap, jadi kenapa harus dibatalkan?" sahut Ron sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hermione baru akan mengeluarkan keluhannya ketika Harry terlebih dulu menyelanya. "Sudahlah Hermione. Kita nikmati saja. Lagipula bukankah sudah lama sekali kita bertiga tidak jalan-jalan bersama seperti ini?" ujar Harry.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mulai berjalan beriringan menuju Hogsmeade. Selama perjalanan itu mereka membicarakan berbagai hal. Mulai dari N.E.W.T—yang tentu saja dimulai oleh Hermione—sampai pertandingan quidditch pertama yang akan dilangsungkan minggu depan—yang tidak pernah membuat Hermione tertarik.

"Biar kutebak, kalian pasti berlatih gila-gilaan dalam beberapa hari ini?" kata Hermione pada Harry dan Ron.

"Tentu saja, Hermione," balas Harry bersemangat. Hermione tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak dia melihat Harry begitu bersemangat soal quidditch.

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Slytherin!" sambung Ron yang tidak kalah semangatnya.

"Di pertandingan minggu depan, Gryffindor akan melawan Slytherin," jelas Harry ketika Hermione menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, begitu," Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kudengar Zabini yang memperoleh jabatan ketua tim quidditch Slytherin tahun ini, Harry. Benarkah itu?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya. Dan karena itu jugalah kami berdua sepakat tidak akan mengerjakan tugas ramuan kami sebelum pertandingan selesai. Kami tidak mau mengambil resiko tergoda untuk melukai satu sama lain," ujar Harry sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Malfoy juga akan kembali bermain sebagai seeker," lanjut Harry dan membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Zabini yang memberitahuku."

"Malfoy?" ulang Ron. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Berapa Malfoy yang kau kenal bersekolah di Hogwarts, Ron?" balas Harry.

"Dia akan kembali bermain? Oh, kau harus mengalahkannya, Harry!" seru Ron dengan semangat yang kembali berapi-api.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sementara kedua sahabatnya terus mengoceh tentang pertandingan quidditch dan mendiskusikan berbagai taktik supaya mereka bisa menang melawan Slytherin. Hermione mendengus kesal. Kalau pada akhirnya Harry dan Ron sibuk dengan dunia quidditch mereka seperti itu, lalu apa gunanya mereka mengajak Hermione?

"Kalau kalian mengajakku ke Hogsmeade hanya supaya aku menjadi pendengar setia obrolan seru kalian, lebih baik aku kembali dan mulai merebus ramuanku sekarang." Hermione akhirnya meluapkan kekesalannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk di Three Broomstick yang sudah dibangun ulang. Madam Rosmerta sepertinya sangat mencintai tampilan Three Broomstick yang dulu sehingga walaupun suda dibangun ulang, tempat ini masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya.

Harry dan Ron menghentikan diskusi mereka dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap mereka dengan kesal dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Maafkan kami, Mione. Kami terlalu terbawa suasana," kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak menyukai quidditch, Mione?" taya Ron dengan nada seolah tidak menyukai quidditch adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak menyukainya?" tanya Hermione dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Sejak dulu aku menganggap olahraga itu berbahaya. Lihat saja Harry! Sudah berapa kali dia harus bermalam di rumah sakit karena olehraga itu?"

"Bicara soal bahaya, apakah kau sudah melihat Turbo 2007? Jauh lebih cepat daripada firebolt dan dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan yang lebih hebat! Kau tidak akan terjatuh dari sapumu walaupun ada seratus dementor yang mengelilingimu!" Ron kembali mengoceh dengan heboh mengenai jenis sapu terbang yang baru keluar dan berapa kira-kira galleon yang harus dikeluarkan untuk sapu itu. Harry—sebagai orang yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama—tentu saja mendengarkan dengan tidak kalah bersemangatnya. Sekali lagi, Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

Malam ini Hermione kembali mengelilingi perpustakaan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hermione merasa bosan berada di tempat itu, walaupun tentu saja Hermione sudah mengelilingi setiap sudut perpustakaan itu sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Besok pagi dia akan menghadapi ujian Herbologi dan Hermione memutuskan untuk belajar semalaman di perpustakaan. Sejak dulu Hermione memang lebih suka belajar di perpustakaan daripada di asramanya. Alasannya adalah, asrama Gryffindor memang bukan tempat yang cocok untuk menjadi tempat belajar bagi orang-orang seperti Hermione (terkadang Hermione merasa penasaran seperti apakah suasana asrama Ravenclaw). Hermione juga tidak ingin belajar di asrama ketua murid karena—entahlah, pokoknya Hermione lebih memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat belajarnya.

Hermione membawa berbagai tumpukan buku Herbologi di tangannya. Tumpukan buku itu cukup tinggi sampai menghalangi pandangan Hermione dan membuat Hermione cukup kesulitan untuk berjalan maju. Hermione baru menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya semua bukunya sudah dia letakkan di salah satu meja.

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya tongkatmu, Granger?"

Hermione menoleh ketika mendengar nada suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Hermione menemukan Draco Malfoy sedang duduk di seberang meja tempat dia baru saja meletakkan buku-bukunya. Draco sama sekali tidak menatap Hermione melainkan tetap membaca buku di depannya. Bola matanya bergulir dari kanan ke kiri, ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda pirang itu benar-benar membaca buku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione bingung. Draco Malfoy di perpustakaan? Sangat tidak masuk akal. Perpustakaan jelas tidak akan masuk ke dalam daftar tempat dimana Draco ingin menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?" Draco mengulang pertanyaan Hermione.

"Belajar, tentu saja," jawab Hermione cepat.

"Nah, bukankah kau sudah menjawabnya?" kata Draco santai dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Hermione mendengus kesal. Dimanapun tempatnya, Draco Malfoy memang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal, sekalipun itu di tempat kesukaan Hermione.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Hermione menyipitkan matanya heran ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Draco. Gadis itu benar-benar penasaran, buku apa yang bisa membuat seorang Malfoy membacanya sampai terlarut.

"Kau akan menjalani ujian apa besok, Granger?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Apakah laki-laki itu tidak bisa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan?

"Herbologi," sahut Hermione.

"Jadi untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?"

Baiklah. Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi dengan Malfoy muda di hadapannya itu.

Masih dengan sedikit perasaan kesal, Hermione mulai duduk dan membaca buku pertamanya tanpa melihat lagi ke arah Draco.

Selama belasan menit berikutnya, hanya ada suasana hening yang meliputi sepasang ketua murid itu. Mereka berdua tampaknya sudah sama-sama terlarut dalam buku bacaan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau baca, Granger?" Draco tiba-tiba kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk Hermione.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu bahkan tidak juga menoleh menatapnya. Hermione hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melihat bahwa Draco sudah selesai dengan buku yang dibacanya. Partner ketua muridnya itu sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya dan kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Kau akan menjalani ujian apa besok, Malfoy?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaan jawaban Draco tadi.

Draco mengeluarkan seringai-nya dan terkekeh pelan mendengar Hermione membalasnya dengan mengutip kata-katanya. "Herbologi," jawab Draco.

"Jadi untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" Sekali lagi Hermione berhasil menirukan ucapan Draco lengkap dengan nada sarkastik khas Malfoy.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang membaca, Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Well, yang aku tahu adalah sekarang kau sedang mengganggu kegiatan membacaku, Mr. Malfoy," balas Hermione yang masih tetap membaca bukunya walaupun semakin sedikit informasi yang bisa di olahnya di otak.

"Jadi kau juga tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggumu saat membaca, Granger?" Draco masih bertahan dengan seringainya.

"Tutup mulutmu sekarang juga atau aku akan benar-benar menggunakan tongkatku kali ini, Malfoy," ancam Hermione yang kali ini benar-benar pecah konsenterasinya sehingga dia harus mengulang membaca satu halaman dari awal.

Draco terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil buku yang tadi dibacanya dan beranjak pergi. Selama beberapa saat Hermione mengira kalau Draco sudah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, tetapi gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan heran ketika melihat Draco kembali dengan membawa dua buku lain. Ketua murid laki-laki itu kembali duduk di tempat dia duduk sebelumnya dan mulai membaca buku pertama tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Perhatian Hermione kini tidak lagi tertuju pada buku yang belum selesai dibacanya melainkan pada Draco. Kedua alis Hermione saling bertautan ketika dia memandang Draco yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau suka membaca, Malfoy," kata Hermione.

"Kau sudah lupa tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi, Granger?" sahut Draco.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Draco Malfoy tetaplah Draco Malfoy, seorang pemuda yang selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau kau suka belajar, Malfoy," lanjut Hermione yang tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco.

"Memang tidak," balas Draco.

"Lalu?" Hermione mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Belajar kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak suka belajar, bukan berarti aku tidak mau belajar kan?" sahut Draco.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi rajin belajar? Sepertinya dulu kau tidak peduli dengan nilaimu," tanya Hermione dengan sedikit takut kalau-kalau dia menyinggung Draco.

"McGonnagal sudah begitu baik memperbolehkanku kembali kesini, jadi aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya kan?" ucap Draco.

Hermione terpana mendengar kata-kata Draco. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seorang Draco Malfoy akan mempunyai pikiran seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar punya pikiran seperti itu, Malfoy?"

Draco akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Hermione. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tidak terbaca seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya pada Hermione. "Kau takut jika aku berhasil mengalahkan nilaimu, Granger?"

"Jangan bermimpi, Malfoy," dengus Hermione.

Draco menyeringai, "Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah tahu kan berapa nilai yang bisa aku peroleh jika aku belajar dengan giat?"

Hermione menyipitkan matanya menatap Draco. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu serius dengan kata-katanya. Hermione juga tahu kalau Draco memang bisa menjadi saingan terberatnya jika pemuda itu giat belajar. Satu tahun pengalaman pemuda itu untuk memperbaiki lemari pelenyap dan meyelundupkan pelahap maut ke dalam Hogwarts tanpa bisa terdeteksi di tahun keenamnya setidaknya membuktikan bahwa dia memang punya otak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini selain belajar, Granger. Setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku. Setidaknya aku harus lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani meragukan kemampuanku," lanjut Draco tanpa meninggalkan nada angkuh khas Malfoy-nya.

Malfoy corp—terima kasih pada Harry—berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan bangkit kembali. Dalam diri seorang Lucius Malfoy memang sesungguhnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang hebat. Ditambah dengan kepercayaan yang diberikan Harry pada keluarga Malfoy, masyarakat dunia sihir-pun perlahan bisa menerima keluarga Malfoy, walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang masih mencela perbuatan mereka di masa lalu.

"Keluargaku sangat bergantung padaku, Granger," Draco masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali jika kau mau mengalah dan menyerahkan posisi juara pertama padaku, Granger."

Draco menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai andalannya ketika melihat Hermione melotot padanya.

"Bermimpi saja sana, Malfoy," desis Hermione sambil kembali membaca bukunya, begitu pula dengan Draco.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
